


There He Was, In Platform Double Suede

by TheAdorableTia



Series: Joger Week 2021 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Partying, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorableTia/pseuds/TheAdorableTia
Summary: There he was, like double cherry pie. There he was, like disco superfly.Roger is out on the town when he meets a shy young man in a candy necklace. Roger wonders if it’s real candy. Only one way to find out.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Joger Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140179
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Joger Week 2021





	There He Was, In Platform Double Suede

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this fic! This is for Joger Week 2021 day two prompt “partying.” The fic was inspired by the song Sex And Candy by Marcy Playground, so go check it out and see how many references you can catch in the story!

Roger’s eyes scanned the dancefloor of the dim club he was currently in. His eyesight was not helped very much by the flashing strobes of the disco, which only gave bits of light here and there as they lit up across the space. He took another sip of the drink the bartender had given him and puckered his lips at the sourness of the lemon and burn of the vodka. He thought the guy had called it Disco Lemonade when he’d given to the blond. Roger had asked for something strong, and the guy had delivered.

Roger was not a fan of disco, and often wondered why he came to this place. When he looked out over the dancefloor, he remembered why he did. There were men dancing with women, women dancing with women, and men dancing with men. This place didn’t judge who you danced with. No one batted an eye at two men grinding against each other on the dancefloor, or cared about two women sneaking off to the bathroom together. You could express yourself with no fear of repercussions. There was a freedom inside of these walls that many of the people here would be attacked for out on the street.

Roger was pulled out of his contemplation when another patron of the club stepped up to the bar, and waved their hand to try and get the attention of the bartender. They were gorgeous. Long wavy brown hair fell over their shoulders, and their profile looked like it belonged in some sort of renaissance painting. At first, the blond had trouble figuring out if the person was a chick or a bloke, but a glance downward and seeing the bulge at the crotch of the tight trousers they wore answered that question.

Roger sipped at his drink, the guy standing next to him totally oblivious. There was sweat shining on his brow, and there was some sort of pastel colored beaded choker around his elegant neck. Was that one of those candy necklaces? Roger had seen a few people wearing them around recently, but he couldn’t understand the appeal. He loved a good necklace, but something sweet and edible seemed a bit out there, even for him.

It stood out against his pale skin, and it was a stark contrast to the rest of what the man wore. He was dressed in a black button up shirt, and his tight flared pants were also black. He wore platform boots that were a beige color and looked like they might be made of suede.

After the guy finished ordering his drink, he finally turned and noticed Roger standing next to him.

“Oh! Hello!” He said with a shy looking smile, and was possibly already a couple of drinks in. His cheeks were flushed a pretty shade of pink, and his eyes were bright.

“Hello yourself.” Roger said with a cheeky grin of his own. “You look like you’re having a good time.”

“Yeah,” The young man said, “I like the music here, it’s great for a dance.”

Roger wasn’t a dancer, not really. Nor was he a fan of the disco music that the club heavily favored. He liked the ability to get close to someone, to touch and to tease freely. Dancing to music like this was a precursor to something much more carnal, and that is what Roger was looking for. 

“I’m Roger, by the way.” He said as he held out his hand to the other man. 

“John, pleasure to meet you.” John grasped Roger’s hand with his own. His hands were large and warm, and his grip was strong. He wore silver rings on two of his fingers that glinted under the strobing lights. Their eyes stayed trained on each other, and Roger could now tell that John’s eyes were an interesting shade of grey-green. They sparkled with something like mischief and joy.

“Double Cherry Pie for the lad.” Came the voice of the bartender, breaking the moment as he set down the bright red drink between them. John pulled his hand away with an apologetic smile and picked up his drink after thanking the bartender. He took a long drink from the glass, and when he pulled it away, his lips were slightly red stained from the drink. It highlighted the shape of them, and gave them a ‘just been kissed silly’ look. It was a beautiful sight.

“Cherry pie?” Roger said with one eyebrow raised in question as he crossed one arm across his chest while taking another sip from his own ridiculously named drink. 

“Yeah, it’s a bit silly.” John took another drink, draining almost half the glass. “But the sugar gives me energy.”

“For dancing?” Roger said slyly.

“And other things.” The brunet said with a small quirk of one side of his lips. He quickly drank down the rest of the fruity cocktail and set the glass down, his lips stained an even deeper shade of red now. John gently bit down on his lower lip, and backed away from the bar as a new song began to play over the speakers. He wiggled his hips and gave Roger a smile that showed a small gap in his front teeth before turning around and merging back with the writhing crowd.

Roger was hooked. He’d come to this club with the full intention of pulling, and he had found the one. He smiled to himself and drank down what was left in his glass, though it had lost some of it’s bite as the ice had melted a bit. He waded out into the crowd, his eyes darting around as he tried to spot John in the mass of bodies. 

He finally came across John, who was dancing alone. His hips swayed, his feet stomped, and his arms moved around. His eyes were closed, and there was a smile on his face, like he was having the time of his life, just dancing alone in a crowd. How this lovely creature was left alone was a mystery to Roger. He was glad though, because it meant he would have a chance to dance with him.

John’s eyes were still closed when Roger approached him. He was about to tap the young man on the shoulder when another person accidentally pushed against him and he stumbled forward, knocking into John. John’s eyes flew open when he felt Roger hit him, and he reached out to steady him.

“Roger! If you wanted to dance you just needed to ask. No need to go falling all over me.” He said with a little grin.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Roger said, trying to recover a little bit of composure and not look like a clumsy idiot who nearly got knocked over. He reached out and placed his hands on John’s hips and began to sway to the beat. The younger man responded by wrapping his arms around the blond’s shoulders and moving in closer. His eyes closed again, and he tilted his head back while he moved with Roger, their bodies in sync with each other quickly. Roger was fascinated by the way John moved. He was lithe and graceful and Roger found himself moving in closer and closer until their front halves were pressed against one another.

John opened his eyes and looked right into Roger’s again, before licking his lips and smiling at the blond.

“See anything interesting?” The brunet said playfully with an extra wiggle in his hips that sent a shiver down his spine. 

The blond’s eyes were drawn to the candy necklace again, and how it accentuated the graceful throat.

“Is that one of those candy necklaces?” Roger asked.

“Only one way to find out.” John said with a small twist to his lips before tilting his head to the side to present his neck to Roger.

Roger’s mouth watered just a little at the gesture. It was a direct invitation, and he would be a total idiot to ignore it.

He leaned in slowly and hovered his face next to John’s neck, his warm breath ghosting over the man’s pale skin. He lightly ran the tip of his nose against the line of the brunet’s neck before deliberately wrapping his lips around the small beads of candy and gently scraping his teeth against John’s skin in the process. His tongue brushed against the candy, and the surrounding skin, and he felt the man’s arms tighten around him, his fingertips pressing against him through his shirt.

The candy was sweet, but John’s skin was even sweeter in Roger’s mind. Even though there was a tang of salt from his sweat, it was an intoxicating taste. His teeth scraped against John’s throat one more time before he bit down on the hard, chalky sweets and broke off a few pieces. He lapped at the young man’s skin, clearing away any bits that had broken away before pulling back. He looked John directly in the eyes again as he swallowed the pieces of sugar and then licked his lips like he had tasted the most delicious thing in the world. And he had. 

Roger saw how John’s cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink, and he smiled at the man before beginning to sway their bodies again, with more movement in his hips. He ground himself against John’s front and let the man know just how much he had enjoyed doing that. 

“Did that answer your question?” John said after moving in so he could speak more softly against Roger’s ear. Roger’s hands moved around to grasp each of John’s buttcheeks in his hands, trying to press John impossibly tighter against himself.

“Yeah,” He said as he tilted his mouth towards John’s ear after brushing his hair behind his ear. His lips ghosted over the shell of it as he spoke. “It’s candy, but I think that your skin was much, much sweeter.”

Roger felt the shiver that ran along John’s body, and John’s fingers curled against the material of his shirt, clutching the fabric.

“I wonder if your lips are even sweeter than that.” Roger said as he brought one hand up to the side of John’s face and turned it towards him. John’s eyes were darker than they had been before, the pupils wider. Roger preened at that. He was a student of biology and he knew that meant that he was having an effect on John.

“Only one way to find out.” John said, in repeat of what he had said before. Without hesitation, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Roger’s. His tongue licked against Roger’s lips, and he eagerly parted them. It was like lightning was moving through him at the first touch of their tongues against one another. 

Their lips and tongues and teeth moved in a dance with one another, while their bodies swayed on the dancefloor, no longer in time with the music. Roger’s hands traveled up along John’s back, and down again, his fingertips slipping just beneath the waistband of John’s pants. The brunet’s hands moved upward, tangling in Roger’s soft hair. It felt like hours, but was probably only a minute before they pulled apart. They were both breathless as they stared into each other’s eyes, lips shiny with saliva and just a bit swollen from the little nips they’d given each other.

“Did you come with friends?” Roger said quickly, needing to know if John had friends in the club that would miss him.

John nodded his head, and licked at his own lips.

“My flat’s not far from here, and my flatmate is on holiday.” Roger said as one of his hands slid around to the front of John’s trousers, his palm pressing against the hardened bulge there.

John bit his lip, but a small sound still escaped him at the touch. “I’ll.. I’ll tell them I’m heading out.”

Roger leaned back in and pressed his lips to John’s again, before pulling away. “Meet me out front.”

He reluctantly pulled away, not wanting to end the contact with the beautiful man, but he did anyway, knowing that he would have it, and more, soon enough.

He turned and made his way out of the front door, and stood off to the side before pulling the pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, and lighting one up. He began to get anxious as he stood there, seconds turning to minutes. Had John changed his mind? Roger really hoped not. He’d had a really good feeling about the man. He seemed a bit shy at first, but once they’d gotten on the dancefloor, he’d turned into more of a minx than Roger had thought possible.

A sense of relief rushed through him when the door opened and John stepped out to join him on the pleasantly cool London street. 

“Sorry, it took ages to find my friend. I don’t know how, he’s so fucking tall and has hair like a poodle. You’d think you wouldn’t be able to miss him.” John said as they began to walk. Roger tossed his cigarette butt out into the street and then pulled out another one, trying to use the nicotine to calm himself down.

He held another stick out to John, who took it and the lighter and lit up before passing the lighter back to Roger. They walked a careful distance apart. They were close enough to look like they were walking together, but not so close that they touched. Somehow this seemed to heighten the experience. The want, and need for touch building with each passing moment. 

“Do you go to the disco often?” John asked between drags from his cigarette.

“Not very often. I prefer the rock and roll scene myself.” Roger said with a quirk of his lips. He shook head to clear the hair from his face before looking over at John and studying his profile once again. “But, I’m certainly glad I came to this one tonight.”

John’s cheeks heated up again, and he took another pull from his cigarette as he tried to will the blush away.

“My friends and I usually go to another place, but we’d heard about this one and how it was more.. Inclusive.” John spoke slowly, like he was trying to choose his words carefully. “The kind of place you can dance with anyone, and no one blinks.”

“Or someone can eat the candy off of a stranger’s necklace on the dancefloor, and nobody cares..” Roger said with a smirk.

John coughed a bit as his body reacted to Roger’s little quip. His hand moved up to touch the side of his neck where a few pieces of the sweets were missing from the elastic band.

“That too.” He said softly, almost shyly. It was utterly adorable how in the heat of the moment, John turned into a beautiful naughty being, but away from that, he seemed shy and unassuming. As unassuming as someone as gorgeous as he was could be.

They chatted more as they walked, learning that they were both university students, and loved science fiction. They’d finished their cigarettes just before they rounded a corner and Roger led John up the stairs of the first block of flats. They went up two flights before Roger stopped them in front of his door. The tension was thick between them now, building with each step they had taken up the stairs, and getting closer and closer to the privacy that would allow them to touch freely again.

Roger had barely gotten them through the door, closed it and locked it when his hands went around John’s waist and pulled him in close. John’s arms circled around his shoulders and they met in the middle and were on each other even more fervently than they had been in the club.

John’s large hands moved to Roger’s chest, and his fingertips slid under the fabric of the already mostly unbuttoned shirt. His thumbs brushed against Roger’s nipples, and he heard Roger gasp in a breath through his nose at the touch. John smiled into the kiss, and used the pads of his thumbs to circle Roger’s nipples gently while their tongues played against one another. The groan that escaped the blond’s lips sent a shiver along the brunet’s spine.

Roger pulled his mouth away from John’s, and smiled when the latter chased his lips when he did. Roger grasped John’s wrists and pulled his hands out from under his shirt. A concerned and confused looks crossed the brunet’s face, but it turned to a smile when Roger laced his fingers with John’s and began to walk further into the flat, tugging the younger man along with him.

Roger led John down the short hall to his own room. It was small, but cozy. The only light in the room was the silver light of the moon streaming through the sheer curtains. John didn't have time to take in the particulars as Roger let go of his hand, and undid the last couple of buttons left undone on his shirt, before shrugging the material off and tossing it aside. John moved in and rested his hands against the flat plane of Roger’s stomach and gently ran his hands up and over Roger’s torso, taking in the soft feeling of his skin beneath his own rough fingers.

The blond reached up and began to quickly undo the buttons on the brunet’s shirt as John leaned in and captured Roger’s lips once again. Roger pushed the material from John’s shoulders, and the younger man helped pull the material from his body, and dropped the fabric on the ground without care.The blond turned the pair on the spot and lightly pushed at John, guiding him backwards until the back of John’s knees hit the bed. John flopped down and pulled Roger with him so that the blond was straddling his lap. Their lips connected again, and their hands wandered over each other. 

It was an electric feeling to have their skin pressed against each other, like they’d had too much caffeine and their bodies were wired. Roger rolled his hips, and both men moaned into each other’s mouths when Roger’s clothed bum rubbed against John’s confined erection.

John pulled his mouth away from Roger’s this time and said in a voice laced with lust. 

“Too many clothes..” His large hands ran down Roger’s back and his fingertips dipped below the waistband of Roger’s pants. He let out a small whine when he didn’t feel the elastic of any pants beneath the fabric. The blond wasn’t wearing any beneath the trousers.

“You too, baby.” Roger said before leaning back in for a quick, but dirty kiss. He pulled off of John’s lap and took off his own shoes and socks, with John standing quickly to do the same. Before he could undo his belt, Roger’s hands were on the spot, tugging at the leather. John couldn’t help himself, he moved forward to take Roger’s lips with his own again. They tasted sweeter than any candy ever would. He licked into Roger’s mouth, while his own hands moved down to undo his belt and fly before pushing the fabric down hastily. 

After they had stepped out of their trousers, and pants in John’s case, they stumbled back to the bed, climbing up onto it between heated kisses. Roger laid back on the bed, and pulled John with him so that the younger man was over him. The blond parted his legs and John nestled easily between them. They both let out groans of pleasure when their bare cocks rubbed against each other. 

Roger looked like an angel bathed in the moonlight beneath John, golden hair spread over the pillow, eyes dark with desire, and lips swollen from their kisses. Roger thought John was equally as beautiful poised over him, his hands running along every available inch of skin he could reach. John’s hair was tangled, his eyes equally dark, and lips flush and pink.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous John.” Roger said, his voice even raspier than it had been before. His hand slid down the brunet’s torso until it reached his erection, and he wrapped his hand around it, pulling a loud gasp from the man. “And so big.” He ran his hand along the length of John’s cock, feeling the weight of it in his hand. “It would feel so fucking good inside of me.” He circled his thumb over the sensitive head, smearing the leaking precum there.

John moaned out as Roger began stroking him, his hips rocking into the touch. He grabbed on to one of Roger’s hips tightly, like it was anchoring him. He pressed his hips down so that even as Roger stroked him, his writhing would cause him to rub against Roger’s own cock. 

John leaned down and pressed kisses along Roger’s jaw and down his throat, dragging his teeth along the skin. He felt Roger’s other arm wrap around him and blunt nails dig against the skin of his back as they rocked their hips together in a mimic of what they truly wanted to do. 

John was going to go back to Roger’s lips for another kiss, but the blond had another idea. He brought his face up against the side of John’s neck and repeated what he had done on the dancefloor, biting at the candy on John’s necklace, and lapping up the bits from John’s skin. There was something about that, that drove John wild. He let out a small growl that he didn’t know he had in him and rolled his hips harder against the blond, his body crying out to be inside of him already.

“Lube? Condom?” John said roughly against Roger’s ear, as one of his own hands slid down between them and began stroking at the blond in return.

“Nightstand.. Drawer.” Roger squeaked out as even more pleasure pulsed through him when John’s hand skillfully began to stroke him.

John pulled back until he was sitting back on his knees, one hand still toying with Roger’s cock while he leaned over towards the nightstand and opened up the drawer, and pulled out a small plastic bottle of lube and a foil packet. He dropped both of them on the bed next to Roger’s hip, and then pulled his hand away from Roger’s cock. He gently grasped Roger’s wrist to stop him from stroking his erection. 

He encouraged Roger to bend his legs so that his feet were planted on the mattress, and legs splayed open for him.

“You’re beautiful, Roger. You look so lovely like that for me.” John said as he ran his hands along Roger’s inner thighs, stopping just short of his crotch.

Roger sucked in a ragged breath and felt his already pounding heart skip a beat. He was used to people telling him he was hot, but the reverent way that John spoke those words felt different somehow. It was like they meant more.

He was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of the cap of the lube being opened. He watched as John poured some on his fingers and rubbed it between them, trying to warm it a little bit. He shivered when he felt the tip of John’s finger circle against his entrance, and willed himself to relax. His hands that had been resting against his stomach moved up towards his chest, and his fingers gently rubbed against his own nipples, sending small bolts of pleasure along his spine. 

The press of John’s finger into his body burned slightly, as it always did, but unlike many in the past, John was considerate. He took his time, slowly pressing his finger in until it wouldn’t go any further and then gently moving it in and out of Roger. His other hand grasped Roger’s hip, this thumb making circles against the blond’s hip bone. Slowly the pain ebbed away, and was replaced by pleasure. When Roger began to writhe against John’s hand, the brunet poured more lube onto his fingers and added a second.

Again, it burned a bit at first, but John was patient. He began to curl his fingers when they were deeply inside of Roger and on one stroke, he found the spot. Electricity jolted through Roger when John’s fingers rubbed against his prostate, and his hips bucked up along with him letting out a loud cry. 

“Ah, there it is. Feels good doesn’t it?” John said, a wicked little smirk on his lips. He looked very pleased with himself, and though Roger wanted to say something back, John’s fingers rubbed the spot again, and Roger lost coherent thought. No other partner in his past had ever managed to find that spot inside of him. Roger had only ever been able to do it himself with a toy or his own fingers. It had been quite the shock the first time, but he had loved it.

Now with bliss coursing through Roger, it was much easier for John to add a third lubed finger.He spread them as much as he could, making sure to curl them inside of Roger to press that spot every few strokes. He thought he could do this forever. He could watch Roger play with his own nipples, his cock straining while he rode John’s fingers all night. But, he felt his cock twitch between his legs at the sight beneath him.

Roger whined when John pulled his fingers out, his body writhing around as he looked up at John with a pleading expression. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this desperate to have someone fuck him. Sure, he’d been fucked a fair few times, but it hadn’t felt like he  _ needed _ it like this. 

John chuckled softly, the shy sweet boy from before now just a memory. It was really sexy to Roger, how he had transformed into this minx. Who knew that gentle exterior hid this playful, sensual creature?

Roger felt his breath hitch when John tore open the condom packet and rolled it on to himself, and poured a generous amount of lube onto the length. He was about to stroke himself to spread the lube, but Roger quickly reached down and wrapped his hand around him and did it for him. John tilted his head back and moaned softly, his hands resting on Roger’s bent knees.

After a few rolls of his hips he pulled farther back so that Roger let go of him and he repositioned himself, and pressed the tip of his cock against Roger’s entrance. He leaned down so that he was resting with an elbow on either side of Roger’s shoulders, locking their eyes.

Roger sucked in a breath as John slowly pushed into his body. John’s cock felt thicker than he had in the blond’s hand, and the slight burn returned to being stretched. It was a good burn though, and John eased his way in, stopping to allow Roger to adjust occasionally.

With one final, quick push, John had seated himself inside of Roger. The blond felt incredible around John, like a velvet hug. He panted and leaned down to connect his lips to Roger’s, their tongues languidly moving against each other. The brunt did his best to stay still, even as his body screamed at him to move. 

Roger writhes around as the small bit of pain goes away, and is replaced by the urge to move, with a pit of yearning deep inside of him. He pulls his mouth away from John’s and kisses a line along his jaw to his ear. 

“Fuck me John, please.. I need you..” He whispered into the brunet’s ear before nipping at his earlobe. John let out a whine at the pleading sound of Roger’s voice and pulled his hips back before quickly thrusting back into Roger. The blond let out a small cry of pleasure at the feeling, his arms moving to wrap around John, with his fingertips pressing into the smooth skin. 

John pulled back again, and thrust in just as quickly as he had before. He kept moving, the pace quickly becoming steady as Roger began to rock his hips in time with John’s thrusts, thei bodies moving together as if they had done this a hundred times before. They seemed to slot together like this was how it was always meant to be. 

“Oh fuck, John, baby…” Roger moaned out between panting breaths against John’s ear. “You feel so good inside of me.. More, please..”

What else could John do but give Roger what he wanted? He had begged him so prettily. John laid a line of kisses along Roger’s throat, and along the lines of his collarbones before he pulled up from Roger. The older man whimpered at the loss of the close contact, but John just used his hands to wrap Roger’s legs around his waist, changing the angle of his thrusts into the blond’s body.

He steadied himself with a hand on either side of Roger’s head, watching the blissed out expressions that crossed the man’s face while he angled his hips, trying to find the right one that would send Roger into the stratosphere. Roger’s hands grabbed on to John’s forearms, short nails digging into the skin as he held on for dear life. 

John knew he had succeeded when on a particularly hard thrust, Roger cried out loudly and arched his back, his hips bucking back against him. John smiled through his own hazy pleasure and kept thrusting so that he hit that spot with each frantic thrust. 

“Please John, please..” Roger begged, “I want to cum..” The pleasure was overwhelming, and Roger loved it. He loved how John was taking him higher than anyone had before. 

“Touch yourself Roger, cum on my cock.” John panted out. His thrusting had gotten more erratic as his own pleasure built up. The tight warmth of Roger around his cock, and the look of the blond beneath him, and the pleading sounds of his begging and pleasured groans was like a drug for John in that moment.

Roger let go of one of John’s arms and reached down between them and wrapped it around his own cock. He began to furiously stroke at himself trying to keep up with the fast, deep thrusts of John into him. Roger cried out even louder than he had before, his back arching, and nails digging into the skin of John’s arm as he came. He felt his cum splatter against his own stomach, and spill over his hand as orgasm rushed through him like a tidal wave.

John watched Roger’s face, seeing the way his eyes closed tight, and the way his kiss swollen lips parted with the cry of pleasure, the deep flush in his cheeks and neck. It was a vision that would be forever burned into John’s memory. 

The feeling of Roger’s hole clenching around John’s cock sent him spiralling over the edge after the blond, his hips only thrusting a few more times before his body stilled. His hands balled up the sheets in his fists as he groaned, low and long, and spilled his release into the condom with his cock buried as deeply inside of Roger as he could go. His body went rigid while the intense pleasure of the moment rocked through him, but after the initial shock of orgasm his arms started to shake with the effort of holding himself up.

Roger’s legs unwrapped from around his waist and fell to either side of John. He pulled his hips back until his cock slid out of Roger, causing the blond to whimper slightly at the feeling. John collapsed, landing on his side next to Roger, both men panting deeply and trying to catch their breath.

John was the first to recover, and he sat himself up in the bed and pulled the condom off of himself, and quickly tied it off before realizing he had no clue where to put it. Roger had come back to his senses enough that he reached over to the nightstand and flicked on the lamp. He looked over and saw the debate in John’s face. He reached over and took the condom from John and dropped it into the bin next to his nightstand.

Roger sat up and grabbed a couple of tissues from the drawer of his nightstand and passed one to John before cleaning himself up. The tissues went into the bin along with the used condom, and Roger picked his pack of cigarettes on the side of the bed, and lit one for each man. They sat leaned back against the headboard, touching from shoulder to hip, still stark naked.

“You know,” Roger said suddenly, startling John out of his quiet contemplation. “I think they make those candy necklaces in underpant form too.” Roger smiled cheekily at John, who blushed and brought the hand not holding his cigarette up to his neck where a good chunk of the chalky sweets were now missing. The blond found the return to the sweet man before endearing. It was fun to see the different sides of this young man.

“I’m sure they do. Did you fancy getting a pair?” John said back once he’d gotten the blush to tone down. He was trying to sound neutral, but couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

“I would if you’re going to be the one eating it off of me.” The blond said boldly. He liked John. He wanted to see more of him. They’d only spent a couple of hours together, and a good chunk of that had been spent in bed, but Roger had a good feeling about the brunet. Roger stubbed his cigarette out in the little ashtray he’d set on the window ledge next to them.

John felt heat rise in his cheeks again. Was Roger saying he wanted to see him again? This surely was a dream. He had to stop from pinching himself. He had quickly found himself enamoured with Roger and was glad that it seemed he was interested in him too.

“That could be arranged.” John said, no longer hiding his smile. “I have full days of lectures for the next two days, but I’ll be free the day after that. Gives you time to find them.”

Roger returned John’s smile, and leaned over and rested his head on John’s shoulder.

“It’s a date.” Roger said, and even though he couldn’t see it, he could almost feel the face splitting grin of John next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Huge shoutout to AteYellowPaint, IvyYara, and Mother_Mercury for encouraging and giving me the inspiration for this. Thanks to the rest of The Clog Factory for their support and enthusiasm!


End file.
